


Elopement

by RoswellNM42



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Any, any, "Let's just elope."





	Elopement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).

"Let's just elope."  
  
Max says to the only woman hes ever properly loved since high school, his southern twang can be heard being drawled out as he looks into Liz Ortecho's eyes, both hands on either side of her face, like he's scared of losing her again, like she’s going to run away again and come back to Roswell years later.   
  
In the back of his mind, worries of an ex-fiance that Liz left behind before coming back to Roswell again resurfaces, making him want to elope, that, and Max has never been one for big gestures, except for maybe when it comes to Liz, because maybe when it came to Liz Ortecho, hed be willing to do any grand gesture that would make Liz realise she should be with him.   
  
He's the one that would do anything for her, even bring her back from the dead, and any family member that she might lose, as he had proven already.  
  
No one would do more for her than him, even to the disapproval of his siblings. The only other two people to mean as much to him as Liz does.   
  
Hes loved her since high school and probably would do 'till his dying breath, even if she didn’t love him as much as he does, hes okay with that, except maybe she does when she agrees to elope with him too.


End file.
